


Hawkeye's safehouse

by AgentTrilloku



Series: SkyHawk [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton takes the Avengers to his house, where they meet someone important to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye's safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Age of Ultron, I could help but think of how fun it would have been if Skye was there....well one very annoying plot bunny later I gave up and wrote the story. 
> 
> P.s. I own nothing if I did I would have changed some things in the movie even if over all it was really good

They had just basically had their asses handed to them. Everyone was quite which was a change from their normal banter. Dealing with the female Maximoff's power has shaken everyone up, Clint was glad she wasn't able to get him as well. One crazy person in his head was enough for a lifetime. He heard Tony approaching him "want me to take over?"

Never thought he would be feeling sorry for Tony but he was. Honestly he was trying to help just in his convoluted rich guy way, he didnt mean to created a homicidal robot. "No."

Tony looks a little put out, it's obvious he wants to avoid eveyone as much as possible at the moment. "Where are we headed?"

"A safe house."

Clint couldn't help but feel relieved and a little bit nervous as he brought the plane down at his farmhouse. Only 3 people well technically it was 4 (he smiled at that) knew about this house besides him and Tasha. Two of them were dead, one was off fighting hydra who knows where after dropping the newest person to know off at the house. "Come on."

He lead the way up to the steps, he had to keep himself from sprinting into the house. He didn't even wait for the others as he walked in "Honey I'm home!"

"My god Clint! Why didn't you call I thought you were "the real shield" coming to get me. I almost threw you out of the house!"

Skye yelled as she hugged him laughing a little when he spun her in a circle. Kissing her he smiled as he pulled away "I missed you, these are..."

Skye smiled at them "I know who they are. Hi I'm Skye. Clint has told me so much about all of you."

........................

She looks at the Avengers, this was all a little sureal for Skye. One second she is locking her self up in the bus and being told she would have to leave the base for a while and here she is KISSING Hawkeye and meeting the Avengers. At least with them here she didn't have to worry about this "real Shield" showing up and taking her. Something was going on at the base and she needed to find out what. Unfortunately that also brings up the fact she still needs to tell Clint about Coulson. That can wait for a little longer, her eyes land on Thor and for a few seconds she is terrified. She remembers Sif wanting to destroy her, what would the asgardian Prince do? 

Clint notices a few of the dishes in the sink start to rattle. "Make your selves at home, there's a shower down the hall Nat can show you."

He guides Skye up the stairs. Once they were in their room, that thought makes him smile, he sits her on the bed. "Ok, sweet heart what's going on?" 

She smiles but avoids eye contact "what do you mean?"

"I saw the plates shaking, I don't think anyone else noticed. What triggered your powers?"

She should have known that he would catch that. The last few months he spent helping her control them made him quick to notice any loss of control she had. She sighed "Thor."

.......................

Clint knew he looked confused, how did Thor upset her powers? Grabbing her chin he makes her look at him, "your gonna have to explain."

"I know I told you that my powers where caused by being exposed to a gas from a Kree device."

Clint nods and waits for her to continue. "Well shortly after Fitz found the change in my DNA, Lady Sif appeared and was chasing down a Kree assassin. Well the assassin was here to kill whoever has been affected by the mist,"

Clint pulled her into his lap and burried his face into her hair. "He was there to kill you..."

She nodded "we managed to capture him and ended up talking with him and Sif as to why he was there. He said that everyone effected by the mist was a weapon. A dangerous weapon that must be destroyed and Sif was agreeing with him. I....I got scared and the base started shaking. They realized it was me and May had to save me from both of them. In the end I shot myself with an icer and May was able to convince Sif to spare me. She is one of Thor's warriors, what's going to happen when he finds out?"

The bed shook a little as Skye trembled on his arms. "He won't do anything, I promise. I won't let anyone harm you. Besides you have amazing control, remember you took apart rusty screw on the tractor and didn't destroy anything else." 

She giggled against his shoulder. "Sweetheart Thor would never hurt you, because he would never hurt me."

Kissing her head, he helped her stand "come on let's go feed those heathens I call friends downstairs. I know at least Natasha is wanting to get to know you."

............................

To say Skye was nervous was an understatement, as they rounded the corner into the kitchen she sees someone who makes her stop. Clint barely managed to avoid running into her. "You"

Fury was standing in the dining room with the others, Skye stalks up to him and pokes him in the chest "what the hell are you doing here?"

Fury seems to be confused for a moment before he realised who she was. "Ah the Hacktavist, Skye."

"Oh no, you don't get to act all friendly! listen here Mr. Know it all, I have a few things to say to you and you are going to listen."

..................................

Clint watched as Skye shoved Fury out the front door. He couldn't help the smile that appeared, damn she was hot when she was bossy. A subtle cough made him turn and face the other Avengers. Tony never one to remain subtle openly grinned at him "so Katniss when where you gonna tell us about her? Honestly the way she just shoved Fury outside makes me wanna take her home."

"I'm sure Pepper would love that."

"Who is she?"

Natasha sat staring at him. Clint could feel a rush of guilt for not telling her. "She was...." 

He was cut off by a tremor running through the house. "Skye" 

He bolted out the door not caring if the others followed or not. He could see Skye and Fury by the barn, Fury actually looked a little chastized. Another tremor almost knocked Clint to the ground, he could hear Tony curse behind him. "SKYE!" 

Clint watched as she threw her hand out to the side destroying part of the fencing he had put up last time he was home. Clint grabbed her and pulled her in to his embrace, he could feel her body shaking. "What the hell is this about Fury?"

Fury glares at him for a few seconds before walking past him and the other Avengers. The ground trembles pulling his attention back to the girl in his arms. He is aware of the others coming closer but chooses to ignore them. "Skye, sweet heart what was that about?"

She sighs "Fury is an asshole."

Tony's sudden laugh makes Skye jump "Legolas, Why have we never met her before? I don't care what Pepper says we are taking her home with us! She yelled at the pirate and blew up your fence."

Skye giggled "let's go inside I'll explain everything weither Fury likes it or not.

...............................

Steve frowned "so let me get this straight, Agent Coulson is alive and is the director of the new Shield but apparently there is a second Shield that you were warned about that is attacking and is looking to capture you and Coulson?"

"Yup." 

Banner who had been quite for the most part finally spoke up "Your powers come from a kree artifact?"

"Kinda, my DNA was changed by it. Not everyone survives the mist actually it kills most people and every power is different."

Fury stands in the corner frowning "if we are done sharing secrets maybe we can get back to the problem at hand."

Steve nods "don't think this is over Fury, but your right we need to focus on Ultron."

"I would like to help too if you'll have me." Skye offers glad when everyone but Natasha nods in agreement.

........................

Clint streched and carefully climbed out of bed as not to wake Skye. He smiles as she hugs his pillow trying to find his warmth. Walking outside he leans against the rail, he doesn't say anything just waits for Natasha to start. "Were you gonna tell me about her?"

"That was always the plan Nat. You were off who knows where and I didn't see you until Starks party. I didn't really want to field questions from everyone."

She nods "are you sure about her? She lied to you about Coulson."

"She did but she was under orders from Coulson that we were not suppose to know. May was suprised I was even here. I don't think they ment for us to meet, they just wanted somewhere secluded so she could work on her powers. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her Nat. I know I've only known her a few months but I've never felt like this before."

"Barton your an idiot."

Clint stares at Natasha "really, I tell you I'm in love and you call me an idiot."

She smiles at him "love is for children.....but you are the biggest child I know so it makes sense."

He laughs "so you approve good, Skye is certain you hate her. Speaking of hating people once we have taken care of Ultron I'm going with Skye to find Coulson."

Natasha hears the implied invitation "ok, but I get to hit him first."

"Fine, it seems like he is Skyes father figure so I don't think I'm allowed to hit him."

"Probably best not to knock out your future father in law."

Natasha walks back inside leaving a slightly disturbed Clint thinking about his oldest friend becoming his future father.


End file.
